1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal source synchronization circuit that achieves synchronization of frequencies and phases among a plurality of signal source circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in a signal source synchronization circuit disclosed in MIMO NOTAMENO TASHINGOGEN NO DOUKIKA (Multiple Source Synchronization for MIMO), Application Note, Anritsu, September 2007, synchronization of frequencies is achieved by inputting a signal of 10 MHz outputted from a reference signal source to two measuring instruments, and synchronization of phases of two measuring instruments is achieved by a trigger signal outputted from a trigger generator.
Since the conventional signal source synchronization circuit is structured as mentioned above, in a case where distances between the signal source circuits and the trigger generator are not the same, an arrival time of the trigger signal differs depending on the distance. As a result, there is a problem such that variations in signal timing occur in the signal source circuits and accuracy in synchronization is degraded.